Erase una vez
by clumsykitty
Summary: Un cuento de hadas para hacer feliz a un pequeño y singular niño. ONE SHOT.


Título: ERASE UNA VEZ.

Autora: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi aunque no lo crean.

Parejas: ¿Quién más? SetoxJoey

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Summary: Un cuento de hadas para hacer feliz a un pequeño y singular niño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ERASE UNA VEZ**

Érase una vez en un lejano reino, un rey y una reina que vivían muy felices y dichosos con su primogénito Seto y el nuevo príncipe, Mokuba, que pronto nacería. Ese reino era visitado y bendecido por muchos seres mágicos, pues los reyes eran justos y buenos. Pero cuando llegó el día en que el segundo príncipe nacería, la reina cayó enferma y murió poco después del nacimiento de Mokuba. El rey se sintió muy triste y lloraba todo el tiempo. Seto, como príncipe heredero y hermano mayor del bebé, se encargó de cuidarlo mientras ayudaba a su padre con el reino.

Un día que el rey salió a pasear, su caballo se desbocó; arrojándolo a un precipicio, el soberano murió al instante. Dejando solos a sus dos hijos varones. Todos los enemigos del reino enviaron feroces monstruos para atacar a los hermanos y apoderarse del reino, pero el gran príncipe Seto tomó la espada y escudo de su padre pata defender valientemente a su hermanito.

Malvados hechiceros provocaron entonces tormentas que destruyeron el hermoso reino, obligando a los niños príncipes a huir de su hogar y palacio hacia tierras extrañas donde vagaron sin encontrar refugio, hasta que encontraron una pobre casucha que una vieja bruja tenía. Ahí vivían muchos príncipes y princesas, los cuales también eran huérfanos y esperaban que la hechicería de la bruja les trajera nuevos papás, reyes de grandes y hermosos reinos.

Sin embargo, ese refugio era desagradable para los principitos, pues algunos de los niños mayores les insultaban y se burlaban de las abundantes lágrimas de Mokuba. Seto llegaba con su espada y escudo para pelear con ellos, siempre defendiendo a su pequeño hermano; a quien gustaba relatar cuentos sobre dragones blancos de ojos azules que volaban muy alto, llevando en su lomo a los hermanos hacia su hogar.

Muchos reyes llegaron para adoptar al príncipe mayor, por ser un genio, pero Seto los rechazaba pues nunca abandonaría a su hermanito. La vieja bruja enfureció con él y lo maldijo, diciendo que su corazón se convertirá en piedra y su sangre en hielo por desobedecerle, pero al príncipe Seto no le importó. Era muy valiente.

Entonces llegó de remotas tierras un emperador, que aunque era muy poderoso, tenía un corazón cruel e insensible. Le dio monedas de oro a la bruja para su refugio y le pidió buscar entre los huérfanos alguno que fuera digno de ser su heredero. La vieja bruja aceptó y llamó a todos. El temible emperador, Gozaburo Kaiba, posó sus ojos en Seto, pues su brillante mente le intrigó.

Astutamente, el príncipe le retó a un juego de ajedrez. Si el emperador ganaba, podría llevárselo; de lo contrario, tendría que adoptar a Seto y Mokuba sin reclamar. El emperador aceptó el reto y se llevó a cabo la partida donde el príncipe mayor ganó. Los pequeños hermanos subieron al fastuoso carruaje que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

Ese gigantesco reino era frío y espantoso. El emperador hizo gala de sus crueles intenciones y mandó separar a los principitos para entrenar a Seto como su heredero, mientras Mokuba se quedó solo en el otro extremo del oscuro palacio; llorando por no poder ver a su hermano de quien oía rumores sobre su tortura por Gozaburo. Entonces el pequeño príncipe le regaló un dibujo de un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules a su hermano, en secreto, para animarlo. Seto soportó los innombrables castigos del emperador con tal de esperar el día en que el dragón de sus relatos llegara a salvarlos.

Sucedió entonces que el despiadado emperador le cegó la locura de la ambición y perdió el juicio, muriendo poco después. Todo el reino se conmocionó. En los calabozos donde el emperador tenía presos a bestias y brujas a su servicio, se rebelaron contra Seto, quien tuvo que pelear de nuevo para proteger a Mokuba. Después de sangrientas y dolorosas batallas, Seto se convirtió en el nuevo emperador del reino de Kaiba Corp. Ahí comenzó la maldición de la bruja.

Con el paso del tiempo, el joven regente se volvió más y más frío e impasible ante la vida y sus súbditos, a pesar de reconstruir el reino a uno mucho mejor y tener bajo su mando, no a uno, sino tres dragones blancos de ojos tan azules como el emperador. Mokuba empezó a entristecerse, pues su gran hermano había perdido aquella magia en su corazón que le hacía tan singular.

Una noche mientras miraba con ojos llorosos al cielo nocturno, de una estrella brillante bajó una hada muy hermosa y de grandes alas que le dijo ella era la Hada de los Deseos, por lo que le concedería uno por ser un niño bueno. Mokuba pidió que salvara a su hermano de la maldición y por fin tuvieran la familia que él siempre había deseado con toda su alma. La hermosa hada sonrió y movió su varita mágica, diciendo que un dragón haría el milagro. Después desapareció.

Como el joven emperador era asiduo a competir en duelos con sus dragones, conoció en un tornero a un nuevo duelista que traía consigo un Mago Oscuro como su mejor arma. Se enfrentaron, y Seto, por primera vez, perdió su duelo. Eso hizo que volcara su rencor contra el vencedor, de nombre Yugi Mutou, a quien juró destruir. Pero Yugi tenía algo que el ojiazul emperador no: amigos. Y entre ellos, un noble cachorro dorado, Joey Wheeler, el cual de inmediato se interpuso entre Yugi y Seto para ayudar a su amigo.

Pero al príncipe Mokuba le agradó mucho el inocente y juguetón cachorro y se hizo su amigo, a pesar de que Joey era constantemente humillado por parte del joven emperador Seto, el cual lo consideraba como un ser inferior por tener celos de su feliz persona.

Un día, inevitablemente, Joey y Seto pelearon. Y aunque el emperador ganó, había perdido ante el encanto del cachorro que conquistó su corazón. Seto ya no fue el mismo. Pero la maldición pesaba mucho en su vida y prefirió seguir ofendiendo a Joey que declararle su amor. Su corazón se había hecho piedra y su sangre, hielo.

Llegó con Mokuba un gnomo artero que le dijo de un dragón que salvaría a su hermano y el pequeño príncipe montó un pegaso y salió de reino en la búsqueda de ese dragón. Los enemigos del emperador, deseosos de causarle mal, soltaron arpías, titanes, demonios y brujas tras el pequeño hermano de Seto, quien fue capturado. Los feroces dragones del ojiazul emperador le advirtieron a su amo de la tragedia. Seto voló con ellos al rescate de Mokuba, enfrentando a todos sus rivales al mismo tiempo. Su fuerza y poder no fueron suficientes y cayó de su dragón, herido mortalmente. El pequeño príncipe lloró desesperado pero en ese momento apareció el Hada de los Deseos, sonriéndole de nievo y le dijo que la maldición estaba por acabar.

De lo alto del cielo bajo un majestuoso Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos que tomó al emperador y lo puso a salvo, venciendo a los malhechores y rescatando a Mokuba. Tenía una magia poderosa que nadie había visto nunca.

Se llamaba Amor.

El dragón le pertenecía a Joey, quien corrió al lado de Seto, angustiado. Al ver la terrible herida en su pecho, lloró desconsolado, pues le amaba infinitamente. Sus lágrimas cayeron en el corazón del emperador, quien sanó al instante. Desapareciendo la maldición de la bruja. Mokuba, al lado de los cuatro dragones, observó con alegría cuando su hermano despertó para sonreír después de largo tiempo de no hacerlo y besar al jubiloso cachorro, declarándole su amor eterno. El pequeño príncipe fue llamado a unirse en su abrazo y de nuevo lloró, pero esta vez de alegría.

Ya tenía una familia.

Después de agradecerle a la Hada de los Deseos quien los bendijo, los tres regresaron al reino donde el emperador celebró una gran fiesta por su boda con el rubio cachorro Joey. Los estandartes cambiaron y tuvieron ahora dos dragones, uno blanco y otro negro como emblema. Muchos seres, hadas, faunos, unicornios, duendes, magos y demás llegaron a la boda para obsequiar su magia y dones a la feliz pareja.

Mokuba se convirtió en un valiente y apuesto príncipe al cuidado de Seto y Joey y nuca más se sintió solo y triste.

Vivieron felices para siempre jamás.

&&&

Todos en el salón de clases se quedaron en silencio. La maestra abrió sus ojos como platos mientras que uno que otro padre de familia tosía nervioso. Pero era Seto Kaiba quien sentía la tierra abrirse a sus pies, parado al final de la hilera de pupitres, con los brazos cruzados y un oscuro rubor en el rostro. Mokuba sonrió con su inocencia característica hacia él antes de volverse a la profesora.

-Señorita Miyazaki, ¿lo hice bien?

La joven maestra tuvo que sacudir su cabeza y arreglar sus lentes para darse tiempo a reaccionar.

-Esto… bueno… Mokuba… tu proyecto es… diferente… alternativo… esto… déjalo en mi escritorio… luego lo calificaré…

Un muy gustoso Mokuba dejó las hojas que había leído en voz alta apiladas con las demás al momento en que el timbre de la escuela anunciaba el fin de clases. La profesora sonrió diplomáticamente, dirigiéndose nerviosa ante los padres de familia presentes.

-Gracias por haber asistido a esta clase abierta. Espero verlos en nuestra siguiente sesión. Que tengan buena tarde.

Los padres apresuraron a sus hijos para salir veloces del salón. Mokuba guardó sus útiles en su mochila para después tomar la mano de su muy callado hermano mayor y dirigirse a la salida de la escuela donde la limusina ya los esperaba. En el camino fueron rodeados por murmullos que para el pequeño fueron sin importancia pues estaba más que feliz de la presencia de Seto, quien trataba de callar a los murmurantes con su furiosa mirada.

-¿Quién te dio la idea de esa historia, Moki? –preguntó al fin, abriendo la portezuela para su hermanito.

-Pues tú –contestó de lo más obvio el pelinegro, subiendo a la limusina.

El ojiazul parpadeó atónito y subió, ordenando a su chofer llevarlos a la mansión.

-¿Yo te la di? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Ay, Seto, que tonto eres a veces, hermano. Pues la otra noche, cuando te quedaste dormido en mi cama por cuidarme de mi dolor de pancita. Estabas diciendo en sueños, "Joey, mi cachorro, te amo y quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo", algo así.

El carmesí volvió a las mejillas de Kaiba, el cual se giró a la ventanilla en pos de aparentar una falsa indiferencia.

-Yo odio a ese perro inútil de Wheeler. Te confundiste, Moki.

-¿Entonces para que tienes marcado con rojo la fecha de cumpleaños de Joey en el calendario de tu recámara, hermano?

-Es… otra cosa, un duelo.

-¿Y si lo odias, para qué tienes su número telefónico en tu celular?

-Para cuando sueles quedarte en su perrera. Simple precaución.

-¿Por eso compraste ese anillo de compromiso que guardas en tu estudio?

Seto respingó pero siguió mirando hacia el exterior.

-Yo no compré nada. Estás imaginando cosas.

-Oh… -el pequeño se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suave cuero del asiento-… entonces, ¿esto es mi imaginación? –preguntó, señalando una obvia mordida pasional en el cuello del castaño.

Éste se llevó ahí una mano, sorprendido; tratando de ocultar la evidencia de su singular amante.

-Un golpe –contestó con rapidez.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí.

-Mmm…

Mokuba se giró para volverse a sentar, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de su hermano. Frunció su ceño, azorado. No entendía por qué Seto le negaba el hecho de que le gustaba Joey y tenía una relación con él. Simplemente no lo comprendía. Se querían, ¿qué había de malo en eso? ¿No se cansaban los adultos de contar historias de amor? ¿Por qué negarlo?

Sólo llegó a la conclusión de que los mayores gustan de sufrir por gusto.

-Entonces no hay finales felices para mí –musitó, juntando sus manos en su regazo.

Seto le observó unos segundos, con preocupación. Por fin, se decidió a hablarle con sinceridad.

-Yo no quiero perjudicarte, hermanito. Lo que sucede es…

-Que tú y Joey son pareja –le cortó el pequeño, sin mirarle.

-Sí –aceptó el ojiazul, buscando la mirada triste de Mokuba- pero… no es tan sencillo, Moki… estar juntos… tu imagen pública puede que…

-Yo quiero una familia, no una portada de revista.

-Hermanito, debes comprender…

-¿Por qué ustedes los grandes siempre andan pidiendo encontrar el amor ideal y cuando lo encuentran, no lo aceptan? ¿Qué no es el amor lo más bonito?

-Hay… -el castaño suspiró- hay cosas que los demás…

-¿Te avergüenzas de Joey?

-¡No, claro que no! Pero Moki, él y yo…

-¿Qué? –Mokuba levantó una ceja.

-Somos… pues… chicos…

El niño permaneció en silencio, pero su expresión le dijo a Kaiba que no comprendía nada de lo que decía.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Seto?

-Si Joey… bueno… si me casara con él, tú tendrías problemas con los demás, Mokuba. No quiero eso. Un matrimonio como el nuestro no es muy tolerable.

Mokuba arrugó su nariz.

-No te entiendo nada.

El ojiazul se masajeó una sien.

-La gente te tratará de otra forma por tener un hermano gay.

-¿Cómo de otra forma?

-Quizá te digan cosas que te duelan… o te desprecien…

-¿Por qué eres… que cosa?

-Gay –resopló Seto con cierta impaciencia- Me gusta Joey y él no es una chica… ¿comprendes?

-Mmm… -Mokuba meditó unos segundos- ¿Ser gay es malo?

-No, Moki, pero…

-¿Entonces por qué harían eso?

-Porque… -Seto suspiró, vencido. No había como explicarle a su hermanito razones biológicas-morales-religiosas sobre el tema homosexual.

El chico inclinó su cabeza para observarle.

-¿Tú me amas, hermano?

-Por supuesto, Moki.

-¿Amas a Joey?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué te preocupan los demás?

-Pues…

-¿Siempre nos cuidarás, no?

-Así es.

-Si nos amas y nos vas a cuidar, no te entiendo porque te preocupa que los demás te vayan a envidiar por ser feliz. Siempre has dicho que no te interesa lo que opinen las otras personas.

-Así que… ¿no te importaría que Joey y yo nos casemos?

Mokuba saltó a su regazo, atónito.

-¿Eso era lo que te detenía? ¿Mi opinión? Eres un burro ojiazul, Seto. Yo te amo y amo a Joey. ¡Claro que los quiero ver juntos!

-¿Es en serio?

-Sipi –el niño jugueteó con las solapas de su gabardina- Además, así le gano la apuesta a Yami.

-¿Qué apuesta? –inquirió enfadado Seto.

-Pues le aposté mi mesada a que tú te casarías con Joey antes de mi cumpleaños. Él dijo que como era el Rey de los Juegos ganaría sin dudarlo.

-Sobre mi cadáver.

-Je je… ¿cuándo van a casarse?

El mayor de los Kaiba se percató de la trampa de su hermanito y entrecerró sus ojos con un gesto de enojo teatral. Mokuba usó su táctica de ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-¿Por favor?

El ojiazul se echó a reír.

-Tú ganaste, Moki. Voy a hacer realidad tu cuento de hadas, pero para la próxima, prefiero revisar tus proyectos y no que me des una sorpresa.

-¡Weeee!

Con pequeños brincos, el pelinegro sacó su celular ante la mirada interrogativa de Seto.

-¿Joey? ¡Hola! Sí, mira, mi hermano te invitó a cenar esta noche. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirte… no sé… así me dijo… ¡ah! Y que traigas algo en que caerte de la impresión.

Mokuba terminó su llamada, guardando su celular antes de rodear el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos y sonreírle de forma pícara. A pesar del sonrojo, la turbación y cierto enojo, Kaiba correspondió a su gesto.

-Creo que voy a aumentar tu mesada, Moki.

Érase una vez un niño llamado Mokuba que sabía lograra la felicidad como un simple cuento de hadas.

**FIN**


End file.
